


Sharing

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love, Protective Alex Danvers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traumatized Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Kara never share her food ever. Alex would know this since they grew up together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 390





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying new things today and couldn't sleep. Trying to make it from Alex point of view. Please leave kudos and comment if you find it interesting. Need to learn more since English is not my native language.

Kara never share her food ever. Alex would know this since they grew up together.

When Kara arrived on earth, her first meal was a big ass steak and she found out on that day that she really loves red meat. Mom loves to cook and it just so happend that Kara has a bottomless stomach making mom so happy to keep on cooking. Happy to cook and feed Kara. Now it sounded like they adopt a puppy somehow.

Then, mom started to bake a few things. Learning from her recipe books. She baked cookies, cakes, tarts,pies and whatever comes to her mind that day. Kara was always giddy and a bit hype when she smells baked goods coming from the kitchen.

It was always like that in their home in Midvale. Mom will stock up jars of cookies for Kara so that she could eat them after school. Even when they go to college Kara will try to fly back to Midvale to stock up mom's cookies.

And it goes on till now. Mom would bake those chocolate chip cookies Kara love so much and Kara would pick them up when she fly to Midvale or if Mom comes to National City.

Those cookies are so damn precious she didnt even want to share with her only sister. God those were baked by her mom too. No, Alex is not jealous. Okay. Maybe a little bit.

Then Lena started to join their game nights and their nights at the bar.

Alex started to notice.

Those little things.

Kara shared her fries with Lena.

Kara cut portion of her steak for Lena.

Kara left 1/3 of her milkshake for Lena.

Kara keep on giving spoon after spoon of ice cream to Lena.

Kara left small portion of her potstickers for takeaway and said something like "I need to go to L Corp,bye" or "Lena is not eating dinner I'm sure" then rushing out without another words.

Alex is not good with her gaydar. Maggie always said she is still a baby gay. Kelly also said the same thing making her not a good judge of character on this issue.

But things keep on adding up then today happend.

"Alex! Rao who the fudge eat all of my cookies. Did you eat them Alex. My stash is all wiped out. Eliza is on a conference trip and would not come back to Midvale by the end of the week. Whyyyy!!! Who did eat my cookies Im gonna find you and KI...!!!"

Alex watch Kara frantically shouting about those cookies like it was the end of the world. Then...

"It was me. God, Im sorry Kara it was just too delicious and I will help you get more from Eliza, promise, just be calm okay. No need to be killing anyone here," Lena rushed out those words and put up both of her hands in surrender.

Alex was amused. If she have popcorns in her hand right now it was like watching a soap opera.

................  
....  
...

"Wait NO!. Who is talking about killing anybody Lena. It was... I was about to tell the cookie monster that I want to Kiss them,"

Ohh. Things are getting more interesting and intense. Alex don't think that both of them remember she is still sitting in the kitchen, watching and hearing everything.

Lena started walking to Kara, tugging her sister's shirt, face an inch away from each other, both of them licking their lips and then Alex know that now is the right time to go out before she saw things that she shouldn't saw happend.

"IM OUT!" Alex shout closing the door behind her.

She heard the smacking of lips just before the door closes. Can she bleach her ears? Maybe she could talk to J'onn later.


End file.
